


ATVing and Other Things

by coswicked



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, i'm too weak for angst, mentions of sarah manning, oh yeah and they're teenagers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coswicked/pseuds/coswicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Beth go ATVing. Soccercopping ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATVing and Other Things

“Come  _on_ , Ali, go faster.”

The ATV bumbles along the detritus-strewn trail. Hitches and grooves in the road  _might_  have sent Beth’s head colliding with Alison’s bulky helmet  _if they weren’t going so fucking slow_.

A muffled tut of disapproval reaches Beth. “This is the  _limit_  on these trails, Beth.”

“Ten is a  _suggestion_ , not a rule.” 

Alison scoffs. She had insisted on driving when Beth proposed a ride on the four-wheeler, all too aware that Beth was a maniac when in control of the vehicle – most likely owing to Sarah’s adrenaline junkie influence.

“Sarah and I go 30 and we’ve never had any accidents. Well, there hasn’t been any  _serious_ accidents,” Beth retorts, correcting herself quickly. She maybe able to recall a few incidents that resulted in quite a few bandages and half a dozen tubes of Polysporin.

Alison swivels slightly to glower at her. The ATV jerks to a lurching halt, sending Beth’s nose crashing against Alison’s helmet. The roar emitted by the ATV is abruptly discontinued.

“Ow,” she mutters, her fingers prodding her aching nose gingerly.

“ _Elizabeth Childs!_ You’ve been riding without a  _helmet_?!”  

“Uh…”

Prior to wrenching the ATV into gear and heading down the trails, Alison had ensured that both their helmets were securely fastened. Beth must have stealthily removed hers without her noticing; Alison can see it buckled to the rear grate of the ATV.

“ _Beth_! This is unacceptable! What if we had  _crashed_?” Although Alison’s livid expression is hidden by her helmet, Beth is able to imagine it precisely. From the crinkle in her brow to the severe downturn of her lips and the dainty narrowing of her eyes, Beth has been a victim to that gaze an innumerable amount of times.

“Alison, you were  _literally_ driving in slow motion. I know what I’m doing.”

Daggers are thrown in Beth’s direction despite the visor dividing them. “Just put in on.”

“Alright. But seriously, Ali, this is boring.”

The ATV growls to life, quivering beneath them.

 “If you wanted to go racing through the forest, probably seriously injuring yourself in the process, then you should’ve asked Sarah,” Alison snaps.

Beth just shrugs before snaking her arms around Alison’s midriff, dragging herself forward until her torso is entirely pressed against Alison’s back, her head turned sideways to compensate for the helmet she’s  _now_  wearing. The ATV continues its trek down the forest trail. A mischievous smirk curves Beth’s lips as it dons on her how to make this little escapade much more enjoyable.

Her thumbs lightly prod the material of Alison’s t-shirt up to reveal a band of silky skin. Slipping her fingers against Alison’s abdomen, she begins to trace nondescript shapes. Alison either doesn’t notice or it still too enraged to acknowledge Beth’s ministrations.

 _Fine_ , Beth thinks,  _I can work with that._

Her fingers trickle slowly downwards until they’re on Alison’s thighs. She continues her ministrations, writing unintelligible words up and down with her fingers, occasionally tracing them across Alison’s inner thigh. Beth supposes that Alison is still stubbornly refusing to react until the ATV twitches almost imperceptibly to the right. An impish grin blooms behind Beth’s visor, and she ceases her ministrations to survey their surroundings. At the pace Alison has set, they’re not nearly close to making their way completely around the trail – the track encircles the lake that Alison’s parents’ cottage is located on – Beth estimates they can’t even be a third of the way. She has plenty of time.

She returns her hands to Alison’s abdomen, this time much less subtle with her attentions. Her fingers languidly chart the contours of Alison’s sides, right where she knows Alison is most ticklish. She swears Alison shudders slightly in front of her, but with the gyrating motions of the ATV it’s impossible to say for certain. She continues her cycle, her roaming fingertips retreating to Alison’s thighs again. A large rock on the trail causes a hitch in the ATV’s progress, provoking Beth’s fingers to slide much farther up Alison’s thigh than she had intended. This time, the ATV’s lurch to the right is significantly harsher and wholly obvious, nearly sending them into a shallow ditch. Alison terminates the gas again, sending both of them sprawling forward at the brisk stop.

Alison pivots around, simultaneously pulling off her helmet. Her hair cascades around her shoulders, but before Beth can truly appreciate its softness her eyes are pulled to Alison’s fuming expression. There’s a flush of rosy colour climbing Alison’s neck, her ears tinged an identical hue.

“You do realize that you almost just sent us off the side of the road?” she growls.

Beth takes off her helmet in turn. “ _I_  almost sent us off the side? I don’t recall being in control of the handlebars.”

“Yeah, well, you were distracting me!”

Beth conceals a smirk, her eyebrows crinkling in a deceptively innocent expression. “What? I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Yes – you – you  _were_  – you are _infuriating._ ”

Beth purses her lips to suppress a laugh.

“ _Elizabeth. Childs._ This is not a joke!”

Beth hums in acknowledgment and swings her leg over the seat to clamber off of the ATV. “As much as I hate it, it’s incredibly sexy when you say my name like that,” she murmurs, remounting the ATV. She settles in front of Alison, facing her.

Alison huffs disapprovingly. “What do you think you’re-” Alison’s breath hitches as Beth leans forward, “- _doing_?” Her voice raises an octave as Beth presses her lips to the side of her neck. “I’m still angry.” Alison loathes the flimsiness of her voice that reveals she’s more so reminding herself of this fact rather than reminding Beth. Her eyelids flutter shut helplessly as teeth graze her neck.

“You don’t,” Beth mumbles, lips mapping Alison’s jaw, “seem to be complaining.”

“You’re still in trouble,” Alison assures her. Beth slowly presses against the other girl until they make contact with the soft material of the ATV seat. She straddles Alison across its length, their lips a hairsbreadth away.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
